


The Grand Finale

by LadyGaGalion



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: hobbit_kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this Hobbit Kink prompt: Lee and Orlando doing some kinky roleplay smut.. in costume and in character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish terms:
> 
> Adar - Father  
> Ada - Dad/Daddy  
> Ion - Son

Lee casts an anxious glance through the door of the small meeting room and shuts it. _Shit, it's really happening_ , I think. _We're actually doing this._ When he turns to face me, he is Thranduil – regal, proud, and absolutely stunning. 

My mouth goes dry as he stalks toward me with a haughty, unimpressed expression, that gold robe hugging his body in all the right places.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Legolas," he says. A shiver runs up my spine because I know that this performance is only for me. "Did I not say that no one was to leave this realm without my consent?" 

"You did."

He stops a few feet in front of me, one knee slightly bent so that his robe opens to reveal his boots and his thighs in those grey velvet trousers. "And yet you chose to disobey my command."

I have to look away because Legolas is embarrassed to have let his eyes linger too long. "Forgive me, Adar."

"I cannot allow this to go unpunished," he says, and he begins to move again, circling me slowly. "You have defied me too many times, Legolas. A visit to the dungeon ought to teach you a lesson."

"How long?"

"Until I feel you've learned your lesson."

"Is there nothing I can say to change your mind, Adar?" I pause and add the next bit in a suggestive tone. "Nothing I can do to prove my loyalty and…love?"

He goes still for a moment. There's a flash of realisation in his eyes as they meet mine. In a heartbeat, he closes the distance between us. "You know not what you are suggesting, Ion."

I can feel his breath on my face and the heat radiating from his body as he towers over me. 

"I do."

Our eyes remain locked as he drags the backs of his ringed fingers slowly up my thigh. It's an effort to keep my breathing steady. 

He pauses upon reaching the buttons of my trousers; his lips brush my ear. "I will not be gentle, Legolas. I have desired this for far too long."

 _Fuck_ , I'm dizzy. And hard. So hard.

"As have I, Ada." 

I watch his lips part as his mouth drops open. Suddenly he's kissing me; it's fierce and demanding, and he starts fumbling with the buttons in a way Thranduil wouldn't – so we pull apart, laughing. But he manages. Then, in one swift tug, he lowers my trousers and pants to my knees. 

He turns me around so that I'm facing the wall, though I can't help but glance over my shoulder at him. He wraps his arm around my waist pulls me against him until I can feel his hard-on against my arse. 

"Can you feel that, Ion?" The back of my tunic is in the way, so he pulls it out from between us and pushes it up, then rubs his erection against me. "Do you feel my desire for you?" 

"Yess."

He pushes two fingers into my mouth and says in my ear, "You'll want these nice and wet."

The way he says 'wet' makes my cock twitch. I swirl my tongue around his fingers and in between them, and flick at his ring, making him hiss. 

He pulls his fingers out of my mouth and pushes them inside me. My breath hitches.

"Relax, Legolas," he says, and kisses my neck. I reach back and grab a fistful of platinum hair. He's rocking his hips a little as his fingers push in and out.

"Please, Ada… I want to feel you inside me.'

"So eager." 

The fingers withdraw, and there's a rustling of fabric as he opens his trousers. A moment later he holds out his hand, palm up, in front of me. "Spit."

It doesn't seem like something elves would do, but he says it with such confidence that it feels natural to obey. 

"I regret we did not do this long ago," he says, and I can feel the head of his cock nudging me open. He nips my earlobe. "It certainly would have tamed you."

He thrusts forward sharply, and I cry out because I did not expect that, and _damn_ I'm still sensitive from last night. 

"Shhh," he says, running his hands soothingly up and down my sides, "do you want the entire realm to hear you?"

The fabric of his costume is coarse against my bare skin – such a contrast to the silky smoothness of his voice. 

"I don't care." 

I release his hair and grab his arse to pull him closer, though he's already buried to the root. He grinds his hips against me as he wraps his fingers around my cock. His grip is just a little tighter than usual. He pulls back and snaps his hips forward again, moving his hand to the same rhythm but in the opposite direction. It's bliss. 

"Oh, you feel so good, my little Greenleaf. You're doing so well." I can hear Lee's amusement coming through in his tone. "Come, give your Adar a kiss." 

This time his kiss is all tongue, slow and teasing. Just the thought of how it would look on-screen makes me moan. 

"Faster, Ada," I say, because we're going to be missed soon. "I want to hear you come."

With a growl he starts pounding into me, his arm so tight around my middle I can hardly breathe. "Oh, fuck."

With his hot, ragged breath in my ear and his hand flying up and down my cock, it only takes me about a minute to come. It's at the peak of my orgasm that he delivers his grand finale – a drawn out, exaggerated, indulgent moan that only Thranduil could pull off – unrepeatable and recorded only in my memory. It makes me laugh with satisfaction.

"What amuses you so, Legolas?" 

"Nothing, Ada." I let my head fall back against his chest to enjoy the feeling of his body against mine for a while longer. "It was perfect."


End file.
